David (disambiguation)
David or Dave may refer to: Characters *David Palmer – Senator and later President of the United States *David – a CIA agent in *David Brucker – a United States Army general in Season 8 *David D'Amario – the Vice Chairman f the Board of Directors of Terra-Dyne in Season 5 *David Emerson – a mercenary leader in Season 7 *David Gomez – an operative of Hector Salazar in Season 3 *David Goss – a drug dealer in Season 3 *David Harris – a chemistry teacher and terrorist in ''24: Legacy *David Harris Jones – a CIA employee monitoring the European sector in *David Latham – a White House visitor in Season 7 *David Linnell – a visitor to the National Intelligence Agency in *David M. – a member of a terrorist cell in 24: Legacy *David Mailloux – a contact of Habib Marwan in Season 4 *David Petrovic – an informant in *David Silver – a surgeon in *David St. Onge - a White House visitor in Season 7 *David Weiss – an Amnesty Global attorney in Season 4 *Dave (Day 1) - a member of David Palmer's campaign in Season 1 *Dave (Day 2) - one of the group of terrorists that bombed CTU in Season 2 *Dave (One Shot) - a helicopter pilot and field agent in *Dave (The Game) - one of the terrorists working for Peter Madsen in *Dave Conlon - a McLennan-Forster employee in Season 4 *Dave D'Amario – a Terra-Dyne executive mentioned in Season 5 *Dave Evans - a member of Jack Bauer's Delta Force strike team in *Dave Thompson - reported traffic news from Jet Copter Three in Season 1 *Jamie David – a G-PACE eco-terrorist in Places *Camp David – a U.S. military installation Actors *David Anders - played Josef Bazhaev in Season 8 *David Andriole - played John Hansen in Season 4 *David Avery - played Donny in 24: Live Another Day *David Bark-Jones - played a British colonel in 24: Live Another Day *David Barrera - played Officer Phillips in Season 1 *David Batiste - played Ed in Season 5 *David Blake'' - played a CIA worker in 24: Live Another Day *David Brickman - played a Russian terrorist in Season 6 *David Cheung - played a CIA agent in 24: Live Another Day *David Chisum - played Phil in Season 3 *David Dayan Fisher - played Anton Beresch in Season 5 *David Fabrizio - played D. Davis in Season 5 *David Franco - played Alan Morgan in Season 1 *David Gianopoulos - played Amis in Season 8 *David Herman - played Dalton Furrelle in Season 3 *David Hunt - played Darren McCarthy in Season 6 *David Joyner - played Jones in Season 5 *David Kelsey - played a CTU forensics agent in Season 3 *David Labiosa - played David Gomez in Season 3 *David Robert Lewis - played multiple characters *David McDivitt - played a presidential staffer in Season 5 *David Michael - played an unnamed Guardsman in Season 6 *David Michie - played a bailiff in Season 8 *David Newsom - played Scott Borman in Season 4 *David J. O'Donnell - played a police officer in Season 8 *David Orth - played a terrorist in 24: Conspiracy *David Reivers - played Detective Fisher in Season 3 *David Ursin - played a military officer in Season 2 *David Grant Wright - played Gus in Season 7 *David Yip - played Chinese President Wei in 24: Live Another Day *Antonio David Lyons - played Cam Strocker in Season 2 *J. David Shanks - played a security guard in Season 5 Crew *Dave Bryant - cover artist *David Ehrman - writer *David Fury - writer *David Jacobs - author *David Kilde - stunt performer *David Lang - producer *David Latham - editor *David Mack - author of 24: Rogue *Daniel Severson - production assistant *David St. Onge - gaffer *David T. Niles - producer's assistant *David Thompson - editor *Dave Kohut - production assistant *Dave Greene - dedication Category:Disambiguation